


Mission Complete

by fantasyflower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, IwaOi Fluff Week, M/M, Short & Sweet, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyflower/pseuds/fantasyflower
Summary: He smiled, the twinkling lights and glowing planets glimmering their teary faces, and he thought how glad he was to have the most precious star, the brightest sun, his whole universe, in his arms.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Mission Complete

Oikawa sprinted towards Iwaizumi’s house, he had about two hours to get everything done before Iwaizumi would be home. He must’ve looked ridiculous in his all black clothing and cheap plastic spy gear, but it was necessary to set the mood for his mission. When he arrived at Iwaizumi’s house, he crept along the wall of the house, tip-toeing to the backyard. He glanced to the left, then right, no one was around. He threw the bags of stuff he bought up over the balcony outside of Iwaizumi’s room and began to climb up on the side of his house. 

Oikawa, now sitting on Iwaizumi’s balcony, leaned back and chuckled. “Stage one of Mission ‘Make Iwa-chan cry’ complete.” Oikawa opened the balcony door and entered Iwaizumi’s room. He dumped the contents of the bags onto Iwaizumi’s bed and smiled. He couldn’t help but to do a lil happy dance. “Hehe, Iwa-chan will definitely cry.” Oikawa flopped onto Iwaizumi’s bed and sighed. “I love him so much.” He pulled out his plastic walkie talkie he had grabbed from his nephew’s toy box. “Pshhhsckk…Agent Oikawa to headquarters. The target will most definitely be happy.” He chuckled and rolled his eyes at himself. “I’m so dumb.” 

After an hour passed, Oikawa laid on the ground, smiling to himself, and stared around the room at all his hard work. “Stage two of Mission ‘Make Iwa-chan cry’ complete.” Oikawa took a piece of notebook paper and scribbled on it ‘You’re my universe, I just wanted to remind you :) I love you” and taped it to Iwaizumi’s door so he could see it before he walked in. He could hear the front door closing downstairs and quickly hid behind the curtains. _Iwa-chan’s home. I’ll jump out and surprise him_. He put his hand over his mouth to hide his giggling. Oikawa peeked through the middle of the curtains and saw Iwaizumi walk in with the paper in his hand. 

Oikawa had spent that hour putting up glow in the dark star stickers on the walls. He hung 3-D illuminating planets on the ceiling and put a bright golden sun in the middle of them. He even looped some twinkling fairy lights around the room. It really did look like the universe. It was beautiful. But Oikawa’s universe was much better and much more beautiful. 

“Stupid Oikawa. I can see your feet under the curtains.” Oikawa bursted out laughing. He stepped out from behind the curtains and walked to Iwazumi, who was turned away. He saw Iwaizumi’s tears and wiped them away, pulling him into a warm hug.

“Did you like it Iwa- chan?” 

“Shut up.” Oikawa smiled and placed a soft kiss on Iwaizumi’s check. 

“You’re my universe. I love you so much,” He said with tears in his eyes.

“Don’t cry dummy,” Iwaizumi said, though he was crying himself. He put his hands on Oikawa’s cheek and gave him a sweet kiss. “I love you too. I promise to make you happy for the rest of your life, okay?” Oikawa nodded.

“I might make you angry or sad sometimes, but I promise to make you smile more. Iwa-chan, I love you. I really love you.” He held onto Iwaizumi tighter and buried his head into his chest. He smiled, the twinkling lights and glowing planets glimmering their teary faces, and he thought how glad he was to have the most precious star, the brightest sun, his whole universe, in his arms. 

_Mission Complete._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was just a short lil random fluff I wanted to do cuz im always writing depressing stuff T-T I hope you enjoyed reading <3


End file.
